Temptations
by Yoshi Battles
Summary: Suppressing certain things can lead to havoc. His lack of feeling and her caring nature. They're lucky that it hasn't created any chaos, as of yet. Or is it their fault for the current status of the two's homeland? Rewriting. Please expect changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story: ** Obviously, I do not own Naruto.

A stern face that was framed by blond bangs studied one of the many documents that can be found on her desk. Stray scrolls decorated the floor and made sure there was no spot left untouched. She fingered a sheet of the report, before flipping it and reading the next. Her shoulders were slumped as representation of the distaste she felt for what was read. The blond woman finished it, and let it fall to her desk top with a thump that resounded through out the room. Sitting up, she began to search for another, with a specific one in mind. After minutes of rummaging, it was decided a fruitless search and stepped down to ask for her.

"Shizune!" she called. Her fingers applied pressure to her temples and her mouth frowned in irritation. In some short moments, a pig's oink notified her of Shizune's appearance.

"Yes, Tsunade?" her assistant was quick to reply. In her arms, she held the pig that sounded, named Ton Ton. Shizune's dark eyes did not glance at Tsunade's desk, nor the mess around and on top of it, but her dusky hair swayed as she stood straight. "What can I do to help?"

The Hokage took her seat behind the desk and held up the report she was reading. "As soon as you can, send this off to the Mizukage. This needs to be swift," Tsunade ordered. Her assistant agreed in a heart beat. "Thank you, Shizune, for staying. I also need the scroll about the Chunnin, if you happen to know of it's whereabouts." With a powerful jump, Ton Ton landed on the desk and nudged aside obstacles in the way to drop on the floor. And underneath it all was an open scroll with the mark of the Maeda clan, five circles in the pattern of a flower surrounding a smaller circle in the middle. With the scroll found, Ton Ton leaped back in to his owner's arms.

"Thank you, Ton Ton, for finding it for Tsunade," Shizune whispered. "Lady Tsunade, I am able to hand the message off now." Bowing, she waited for an answer. And her pig, too, bowed his head in respect.

Standing up, Tsunade crossed the office and placed a note in her assistant's hand. "Your help was excellent, thank you." Shizune left from the only door and the Hokage took her seat. The unraveled scroll laid center across her desk and she skimmed over its contents.

On top of it was a scrawly message that relayed a response to Tsunade's previous suggestion. The contents of the scroll itself was about a Maeda, Yuka and her parents. They had moved to the Land of Water before their daughter was born, though both the Maeda and Takahashi clans live in the Land of Fire. After debating with the Council Elders, Yuka was allowed to live in this land, but it was decided against letting her become a ninja. On this record, there was the basic information of the Maeda family.

It included Yuka's age, a ripe fourteen, and land of her birth. What followed was residency and her occupation, and then to the family she lives with. Her father was a weapons smith named Maeda, Tokiashi, and her mother was Takahashi, Jun before she married him, a woman silk products vendor. With this family, Tsunade asked if they could do a favor for Konoha ninjas. As they lived in a small village near the borders of the Land of Fire, it was an ideal location for rest stops. Tokiashi had hastily replied that if they could, then they would.

Smiling, Tsunade checked off her mental list. Another problem down, many more to go. This was the solution to cease the complaints she has heard around the village. The ninjas yapped about how the sweet village outside of Konoha is wonderful, but does not have a place to stay. It was a win-win situation, she thought. The Maeda family has money flowing in, their daughter can work in a nin-environment, and Tsunade's ninjas have an option of a boarding house.

Sneaking a look at her desk, the Hokage realized that she will need to organize it to lessen the chance of loosing more papers. Her irritation came back full force, but she stood up to clean. Two piles, one 'IN' and the other 'OUT,' were situated in the right corner. Scrolls were rolled up for more space, and after putting them in their designated spots, the desk was cleared. She ducked underneath, keeping an eye open for any strays, and found a small note down there.

"From: Tokiashi, Jun, and Yuka," Tsunade read. "Godaime, thank you for letting us live here. No, we aren't on the run, and yes, Yuka will listen to reason and not try to become a kunoichi for the Land of Fire." The script changed and the Hokage chuckled at the hardly legible brush strokes. "Hello, Tsunade! I'm the reason for some of your stress and frustration, the one and only Maeda, Yuka. Thanks for the permission, and yes, I'll try to lay low. Take care of yourself! P.S. You are simply inspirational." Yet again, another person had took the brush and started writing elegantly. "I'm sorry, Godaime Hokage, for my daughter's familiar speech. Though you are her inspiration for becoming a healer and a kunoichi, also helped with the Mizukage's influence. Tokiashi and I will look around Yoen for a spot to help you out as much as we can. We do not expect a reply, so, please, until we meet in person."

The Godaime was reminded of Naruto from Yuka's comments, and she wondered if Maeda, Yuka will be just as reckless, blond, and loud-mouthed. The idea of a second Uzumaki in the Land of Fire gave her a new headache, and she reached for her hidden stash of sake. "Five days, at least. Only five. If she's just like the brat, then I only have five more days left of my sanity. Until then." She drank from the bottle slowly. "Once they come, I might be greeting my personal Hell.."

* * *

**A/N: ** I've said that I might not redo the first two chapters. But, hey, it's a lot better, and a bit longer. Yeah, yeah. Quality over quantity. But having both never hurt, right?  
Cheers to having done two chapters in the same number of days, and good luck to redoing the second chapter for tomorrow. It'll help that I will have break, too. So I'll try to write as many chapters as I can, to keep up the chapter a day theme I've got going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any characters or places, besides ****Yoen ********and the ****Maeda's****. Kudos go to the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N:** Will be redoing. Please be patient. (:

* * *

"Zuto soba ni, itta kare." A voice, squeaky and off-tune, inept at hitting a few high notes.

"Hush now, Yuka. Do you want bandits to find us out?" Another one, feminine and stern, yet spoken gently, voiced. The first girl, Yuka, grunted in response. Her incoherent noise echoed through various leaves of red, but were drowned by footsteps and shifting leaves. "Meh, get down here, Aijou. Though you are a ninja, it does not help anyone if you were to be taken by yourself."

Gurgling, the young kunoichi hopped soundlessly to the dirt path. Yuka placed her arms behind her head, moving her red bandanna in the process, and sighed. The trip from Kirigakure no Sato to Yoen was a long one, and after they've settled in, the Hokage was waiting for them. Striding next to her were two others, one male and the other female.

Yuka gazed at both of them lovingly, adoringly. It was a wonder that these two are her parents, and about twice her age. The man to her left was no other than her father, named Maeda, Tokiashi. His hair, a rather messy thing, was it's natural rust color that framed his face. Yuka's favorite feature might just be his jewel-green eyes, though; always friendly and welcoming, bright and bold. Noticing his daughter's gaze, Tokiashi lowered his head and smiled her way. Yuka snickered, it was a smile that would make her mother's knees weak, and they almost did.

The woman on Yuka's left had placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, most likely for support. Their daughter caught her mother's dreamy gaze, and heartily laughed. Jun turned her head, embarrassed beyond belief, and told her daughter to "shove off", as she so politely put it. That caused an uproar from the other two, and one high-pitched squeak from the mother. Jun was a sight to see, moonlight pale skin and hazel hair thick, wavy, and velvety that was common to see in the Takahashi clan. With her eyes matching her hair, it was a wonder why Yuka didn't inherit them.

"Nee, I don't know what you see in Jun, Toki," Yuka stated,"Maybe you saw the future, and knew that up above would be angry at you for not creating this beautiful creature standing here today." She winked at her father, while Jun pursed her lips and turned her head the other way. "Aw, ma! You know that I'm kidding, right?" Yuka gave her mother a few fake sniffles, and when she saw that the woman was turning her head, and a pout that puts puppies in shame.

Sighing, Jun grabbed Yuka's shoulders and hugged her. "Just because I love you, I'll let this one slip." Tokiashi rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of "that's what you said last time," and walked ahead of the two.

"Oi! I say you both should hurry it up a bit, we have little to go now, and need to be settled. Thank above that we have a kunoichi as a daughter, or we'd be going back and forth for our possessions," Tokiashi said, whispering the last part as a prayer.

* * *

"Our prayers have been answered!" Yuka shouted, running to the front steps of her house. It wasn't anything flashy, but it wasn't a dump. The Maeda's house was about two stories and with an adjacent shed. After kissing the ground multiple times, Yuka decided to take a look around.

The area was almost in the middle of the village, near three shops called Siarot's Daidokoro, Kami Shouho, and Hyakka. While her parents decided to meet with the neighbors, Yuka picked touring her new home.

Cream paint covered the wooden walls downstairs. There were a few rooms on the first floor, with you walking in to a big room when you enter the door. In the middle was a counter that was in front of many shelves. To both sides of the shelves were two doors, and by flipping over a part of the counter, Yuka was able to see the room. It was an apricot colored room, wooden floors covered with dust. Running out the front door, the kunoichi found her parents at Hyakka, a flower shop.

Once you step inside, a rush of aroma could be smelt. Even though there were many, the scents were faint and created a heavenly smell. Near her father and mother was an elderly woman, one that looked familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

The elderly woman was beaming at Jun and Tokiashi while conversing with them. Even though she was the image of a frail grandmother, she had a strong laughter that rang through the little village of Yoen. Her face was rounded and wrinkled with age, but had eyes with a will that burned feverishly. With her dainty fingers shaking, she pointed out which store was best for what, and where the other villagers lived. This woman that was so familiar to Yuka was Asako, a woman from another little town called Onnestu. The Maeda family used to visit before their daughter joined the Academy.

Jun covered her mouth politely when she began to giggle at the elder's monologue, but Tokiashi left his spirited bark free without a care. Asako took pride in their amusement and stood straight to puff her chest forward. The moment faded away as their talk ended and the trio of adults stood, with Jun in Tokiashi's arms and leaning against him. They stayed that way for a prolonged moment before Asako coughed.

When the Maeda's focused their attention back to her, she asked them her question. "Where is that lovely daughter of yours? Now, it has been so many years since I have seen her. I can hardly imagine what Father Time has done!" Asako held those feeble hands she has to her sunken cheeks and shook her head, from side to side. Tokiashi chuckled at her antics, those familiar antics.

"Asako, I swear you wouldn't know who she is! She was an adorable child, yes?" Jun asked, getting an excited nod as an answer. "Sadly, she no longer looks like that." Yuka noticed the devious look in her mother's expression, and felt it was for her best interest to interrupt here. From one second, she was in the front of her house, and the next she was 25 yards away, in front of the group of adults.

"Bless my heart!" exclaimed Asako, with a hand to her bosom. "Please refrain from those ninja moves, deary, for I may not look like it, but I do have many years on my shoulders."

Yuka immediately apologized, not needing further encouragement from her parents' glares. "My bad, Asako, sorry! Ever since I have been able to, I've been doing that," she paused and waited for her grandmother figure to accept it. "Tell me, Asa-ma, the years haven't been that hard on you, have they? And also tell me the reason for moving from Onnestu to Yoen. Please!"

Tokiashi guffawed and threw his head back. "Ah, that's my Yuka! Never being polite even to the authority figures in her life." His unrestrained laughter grew laughter at his wife's and daughter's narrowed eyes. "Don't you love how she thinks you are the grandmother in her life, and not even my mother or Jun's can compare?"

The granny glowed in pleasure and lovingly squeezed Yuka's shoulder. "Well, Yu," she called her fondly, "Onnestu was just too loud for me. The years weren't horrible, but did their fair share of raining on my parades. And, yes, Tokiashi, I do love it! Oh, how I wish for my own family to visit.."

Jun escaped her husband's hold and hugged Asako. "Well, they better come soon! Or they will never get their mother back," she joked. Her tone became more serious as she held the woman at arms' length. "Honestly, Asako, if they haven't bothered to visit for more than a decade, I do not think they will." The Takahashi woman kissed her forehead as they both smiled bitterly.

Father and daughter looked at each other helplessly as the women began to cry. Without talking, Tokiashi used frantic hand motions to urge Yuka to do something. She responded with a movement that would be translated to, 'Are you out of your mind?!' But he was unrelenting, and with gurgles and snarls she joined the hug and awkwardly patted their backs. The young, retired ninja attempted to sooth the women with whispers of sweet nothings.

After many minutes have passed, Tokiashi coughed and grimaced in the uncomfortable quiet filled with the soft weeping of Asako and Jun. Yuka looked at him gratefully as the two composed themselves, and she stepped back towards her father. In a square formation, Asako made small talk by pointing out things of interest to her grown granddaughter.

"See that flower store? It's mine. I decided that even though Goro is gone, I can still live and do what I love. Does the name sound familiar to you at all?" The elder waited for an answer, and huffed in irritation when she got none. "You need to be checked, Yuka! I'm old, and should have a faulty memory, but I still remember. You, on the other hand, are young and should remember plenty more than I can. 'Hyakka' needs to ring a bell in your head, at least, deary. It is the name you told me when you were younger, the name of your ideal flower shop."

Yuka smiled at the sentiment, and rushed to kiss her check. "Asa-ma! How sweet of you. I wouldn't of thought you'd remember, but apparently you did, and I didn't. How is business going? And do you have your own greenhouse, or have you found yourself a beautiful field of them? And this aroma comes from your shop? Oh, please, can I go in?" She shot query after query to occupy Asako's mind, while giving herself something to do.

She let a bubbly laugh escape and escorted her away from Jun and Tokiashi. "Well, deary, the season sure is bringing money in to my home. Especially the tips from those ninja folk who need a place to stay at for the night. I do have my own green house, which is behind my house. And, of course this is from my Hyakka! What other building would bring this smell? The Kami Shouho? Bah! Yuka, deary, I would bring you inside my shop regardless of what your parents say." All of the Maeda family chuckled at this grandmother, and Yuka's parents waved.

"Asa-ma! Yuka!" Tokiashi called out. "Come by the house soon enough, we do still need the furniture and food, and our daughter is the only one who knows how to open those complicated, but convenient, scrolls." Agreeing to his statement, Asako and Yuka walked to the inside of Hyakka. Jun and Tokiashi slowly made way for their house, on the another street in front of Asako's flower shop.

On the walk there, husband and wife discussed what they will do for work here in the Land of Fire. "Look, To; to the left," Jun stated. "It isn't in horrible condition, and has a building detached in the back. It can work well, and it's like what the Hokage suggested!" He nodded in approval, and Jun continued. "We'll offer, and then talk to Yuka about this later." Again, Toki only nodded. In irritation, she mumbled, "At least I know who leads this relationship.."

Meanwhile, Asako has opened Hyakka's doors and let Yuka explore by herself. Her eyes shone with glee at the beautiful flowers that were cut, arranged, and organized through out the store. She sniffed the exotic corsage orchids, and petted the fragile-looking petals of a Douglas iris. Stems of Beardstongue loomed over the other flowers, like the poppies with their orange skirts, and cactus blossoms, such as the Euphorsene, Flamingo Orange, and Tropical Cactus. The store had an overpowering aroma, that quickly spread to other parts of the village when the windows and doors were opened, from the aisles upon aisles of the floral plants.

"It's beautiful, Asa-ma!" Yuka proclaimed. "I remember you saying one day you'll own a shop like this, that it was a dream of yours. Oh, you've finally reached it." She took the time to scoop up a waterlily that was kept in a bowl of water by the counter. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

"Absolutely," Asako answered. She placed the flower back in the water before pondering, and picked a little blossom to neatly tuck in Yuka's hair. "This one is my favorite. It's called a Morning Glory, and was my mother's, too. Come here," she beckoned. The elderly woman proceeded to exit out the back door in to a gated backyard. She introduced it as her garden. Yuka was amazed, yet again, by the variety of flowers available for selection. Asako pointed out the next batch she will need to cut, and stated the meanings of every other flower. "See here, this is where the Beardstongue came from. And my cacti are over in this corner. They are simply farther away since they need little maintenance, compared to others."

They continued in this pattern until they decided it was time to for Yuka to be sent on her way home, around noon. She promised her Asa-ma another visit sometime soon, and walked towards her new place. While getting there, she observed the quaint village and the people who live in it. With it's small size, it was no surprise to her that many people knew each other. But it had big enough shops, with buildings in great condition. Yuka was almost home when she spotted a building with a "For Sale" sign up.

"Ah! Ma and Toki will love this!" In her excitement, she boosted her speed with chakra and was there quick enough. She opened the door to see her father and mother having a serious discussion. They were throwing ideas about how they'll have enough rooms that will fit all of their extra furniture. And how Tokiashi can have his own shop in the back ("How convenient will it be for them? To have a place to stay _and_ a shop to go get repairs. Not to mention clothes!") that will store the weapons he makes and sells.

"It will be perfect!" Tokiashi shouted, throwing his hands in the air. His daughter and wife smacked him in the head while telling him to "shush up." Rubbing the sore spot, he mumbled, "Welcome home, Yuka. But, no need to resort to violence, even if you were a ninja."

Jun smiled fondly and turned to her. "How was Asa-ma's flower shop? Did you have fun?" She dropped a lumpy bag in front of her and instructed Yuka to open the scrolls with the necessities.

Jerking a scroll from the ground, she opened it and let it roll across the floor. From there, she spoke as she worked her magic. "Serpent, boar, monkey. It was beautiful, ma! You should really look at it--Watch out, ma and pa. A table is coming out next.-- so you can see all the flowers. Toki, that is the shop you'll need to buy from. Anyways, guess what I saw when coming back!" As she stated, a table appeared from a cloud of smoke and Tokiashi moved it to the side.

"Let me guess.. An inn for sale? Anyways, ma sounds funny. You should call her... Jun!" suggested Tokiashi. His wife threateningly clenched her fist around a bound scroll, and he waved sheepishly at her. "I love you, too."

"Please, Yuka, don't call us by our actual names. But, yes, if it was that inn, then we've already seen it. In fact, that was what we were talking about. How would you like that? If we buy it, then we will call it 'Yoritsuki Inn.' And your dad will use the shed for his weapons, and I'll use a room down here for my silk products." Her mother grinned at the thought of the ideas. It was so appealing to them both, but would it be something Yuka would like to do?

"Well, _Jun_, _Tokiashi_. I'm all for it!" she shouted. "Wait. Who even goes through this small village?"

Tokiashi bounced up to her face and dropped a scroll on her lap. "Could you open the food next? Thank you, Yuka. Ah? You didn't hear Asa-ma? She said she gets tips from ninjas, and the Hokage also said that she has people sent this way that stop over here. We should have enough room in the inn, and if we don't, we always have this house. Since we only need to use two bedrooms, the other four won't be used most of the time."

Their daughter smiled half-heartily. She will have to work for ninjas? And after she had to quit? The only thing she could think of was how long she can keep her act up, or how long it will take for her to get over her dream job. If she ever will.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that after these many months I've not updated, I'm glad I waited. Honestly I might just need to go over and rewrite the other two chapters because their length is bothering me. That would mean, though, that I might have to get change this chapter. Instead, I guess I'll hope that you will all read pass those two short ones and like this third one a lot more.

Anything you'd like to say to me? You can review or send me a message. Either won't hurt. (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
